The present invention relates to data retrieval, and more specifically, this invention relates to retrieving data and converting it to another format.
Storage solutions enable online data to be moved to an offline object store. When the data in the offline object store needs to be accessed, the data is moved back to online disk storage. However, some data in offline object storage is of read only nature and does not need to be updated after it is subsequently referenced. Even though this data is read only, it consumes space on one or more online disks when it is retrieved from object storage in order to make it available to the application that has requested the data. There is therefore a need to reduce online storage requirements when accessing this data.